wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadet Wing
The Cadet Wing is a leadership training wing originally formed at the Space Naval Academy on Hilthros, but then moved on board the flying Wing Commander Academy on board the TCS Tiger's Claw. Background It is made up of three squadrons, each with four flight pilots. There was originally a total of twelve pilots in the wing. The main core team appears to generally include Blair, Marshall, Bowman, Price, Paz, and Hyena (though Hyena is not issued missions nearly as much as the others. However, these are the ones that generally put into the flights or squadrons of 2-4 pilots each. Blair and Marshall are usually made the flight leader, with Blair usually getting the command. When its a two or three man flight, Blair or Marshall is assigned one or two of the other core members. However, occasionally one of the other members will be assigned to Marshall or Blair's command as was the case with Zoharian and Marshall. Victoria was part of the early Cadet Wing, but left the Wing Commander Academy early stating she wanted to join civilian peace cause (perhaps StarPeace). Wing *Christopher Blair (Maverick) *Todd Marshall (Maniac) *Gwen Bowman (Archer) *Lindsay Price (Payback) *Hector Paz (Grunt) *Yulan Chang (Hyena) *Allen Goetz (Blizzard) *Ved Patel (Pitchfork) *Emil Zoharian (Easy) *Jazzman *Victoria (Viking) *Unnamed blonde female pilot Joined Later *Clipper (from Trafalgar) *Raker (unknown possibly from Trafalgar) *Razer *Garahl Nar Hhallas (Renegade) Behind the scenes These were additional members in the early concept stages (but unlikely to count in the '12'). *Robin Peters *Laurel Buckley *Ralgha nar Hhallas In the released series its not even known how many total 'Cadets' exist in the "Cadet Wing' or even if the wing goes by that title, as the finished series differs from the conception many ways. It's not clear if Victoria counts as part of the initial Cadet Wing or not. If so she is the first to leave or be killed. It becomes somewhat more difficult to tell who is part of the original Tiger's Claw Cadet crew, after the TCS Trafalgar pilots come on board 'permanently', and they begin flying together. As such its not clear if Clipper and Raker are actually Cadet Wing crew or crew from the Trafalgar. At least with Clipper it is suggested he came from the Trafalgar. An issue with the series is that Tolwyn often commands to scramble all pilots, but it seems only ever 4 fighters max ever leaves the ship, sometimes against waves of up to 12 kilrathi. Sometimes there are 2 crew members in the bombers, and when they get shot down only one is ever named (as was the case with the loss of Pitchfork). Piftchfork is somewhat hard to identify from the crew roster, as he only appears in one battle and maybe seen only in one briefing. He appears to have a widow's peak while the cockpit. The only unidentified individual with a widow's peak is a red skinned individual in the briefing in the same episode. Perhaps that's why he has the nickname "Pitchfork" because of his bright devil-like red skin. On the other hand there is someone that looks like the red skinned individual but not nearly as red skin in mess room scene in Invisible Enemy. The only other unidentified individual from the briefing scene in that episode is the blond headed guy. Another issue is that as these episodes are said to be during and just after the Vega Campaign there should be a number of other main WC1 pilots including Paladin, Angel, Iceman, Bossman, Knight, Hunter, Spirit, etc. The press release seems to suggest the normal flight crew had switched off the ship,replaced with the cadet wing. Category:Wing Commander Academy Category:Wings